


college but we’re all sad and screaming

by rhapsodic_rhapsody (orphan_account)



Series: Adventures of the super kids [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40, AAAA, Angst, College, Depression, Ever - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irondad, LITERALLY, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker-centric, School, Texting, Yes they still have powers n shit, also peter? A bi mess, anywyas, but - Freeform, but I don’t care he’s like 20 now, but it was mainly Hamilton and twenty one pilots sorry, groupchat, he loves ned, i only write listening to music also sorry if this is heavily influenced by music oops, okay so, ooc probably, peter doesn’t sleep, sorry - Freeform, tony is best dad sorry, uh, wanda deserves??? All of the love on this planet, wanda peter t and Shuri are all in college, whenever I type Peter’s full name it only capitalizes Parker lmao like what the fuck ahaha, yes I am aware t is supposed to be like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhapsodic_rhapsody
Summary: Wanda, Peter, T’Challa, and Shuri are all in college ! It goes as you would most imagine.





	1. Names and shit sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that one fic where they’re all in college n shit and t and peter are dating sodbdgyeyba

NOT A FURRY - T’Challa  
(Bi)derman - Peter  
Scarlet Bitch - Wanda  
The realest Disney princess - Shuri  
Tin Can - Tony  
Iced Americano - Steve  
Bonky Burnes - Bucky  
Bromanov - Natasha  
BIRD #1 - Clint  
BIRD #2 - Sam  
Rhodes - Rhodey  
Lowkey - Loki  
Brothor - Thor  
Broccoli - Bruce  
Technically Michael Jackson - MJ  
Chair Man - Ned

———

Also :

Trigger Warnings:  
(PLEASE READ!!)

Past Sexual Abuse  
Suicidal Thoughts  
Self-Harm  
Alcoholism  
Rape / Non-Con  
Abuse


	2. In which peter makes friends for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the story?? Idk let’s just pretend that uh the chat already exists but peter just met shuri and tchalla thnaksj

_(Bi)derman has added NOT A FURRY and The realest Disney princess to the chat!_

(Bi)derman: guys say hi to my friends please don’t bully them thanks

Scarlet BITCH: hi T!!!! hi shuri!!!!

NOT A FURRY: hello my dearest wanda!

The realest Disney princess: WHATS UP FUCKERS

(Bi)derman: WhY dO YoU HAvE mY PHonE 

The realest Disney princess: FUCK U THATS WHY

Tin Can: What 

Tin Can: also STEVE SHE SAID A BAD LANGUAGE WORD

Iced Americano: oh my GOD tony that was like 5 years ago shut up

The realest Disney princess: Iced Americano omg I’m sobbinjg 

(Bi)derman: mood

Bonky Burnes: mood

(Bi)derman: how do u even know what that means

Bonky Burnes: I’m old not stupid

Scarlet BITCH: HAH

Tin Can: anyways

Tin Can: who are these people?

NOT A FURRY: who are you ?

Tin Can: the mightoest heroes on earth thanks

(Bi)derman: MIGHTOEST HAGSGSKAGA

Tin Can: kid you’re about 3 seconds away from getting thy suit taken away

The realest Disney princess: literally who says thy

The realest Disney princess: didn’t they say that back in caps day

Iced Americano: it was also buckys day stop singling me out :(

(Bi)derman: Bucky is gen z by default sorry I don’t make the rules

Bonky Burnes: oh hell yeah

Iced Americano: Bucky you are NOT HELPUNG 

Tin Can: OH MY GOD SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THEY ARE JFC

The realest Disney princess: SHURI

NOT A FURRY: tchalla 

Tin Can: like the wakanda people roght 

NOT A FURRY: yes exactly

(Bi)derman: no offense but like

(Bi)derman: why America 

(Bi)derman: there’s over a hundred country and you choose flrippcking America 

(Bi)derman: not ur best choice

Iced Americano: shut up America is GREAT

The realest Disney princess: parents wanted us to experience the AMERICAN DREAM and honestly? It’s awful lmao sorry steve 

Iced Americano: blocked :(((

 


	3. peter contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this story up for less than a day and I already have almost 200 hits? Amazing I love you guys

_3:26 AM_

(Bi)derman: ginger is just the n word rearranged what the fcky 

_3:34 AM_

(Bi)derman: oh my god what if u stuck a balloon in a fish

(Bi)derman: and inflated it

_3:36 AM_

(Bi)derman: WAIT WHAT IF I FILLED A BALLOON WITH WATER AND PUT A FISH IN IT

(Bi)derman: oh my god im a genius

(Bi)derman: balloon fish who’s on board

Scarlet BITCH: hey peter go to sleep challenge 

(Bi)derman: BALLOON FISH

_(Bi)derman changes the chat name to “BALLOON FISH”_

Scarlet BITCH: sorry but not all of us are nocturnal spider people peter 

(Bi)derman: u can mute ur phone u coward

Scarlet BITCH: but I have an ALARM 

(Bi)derman: fine :^(

Scarlet BITCH: what the fuck nose 

_4:46 AM_

__(Bi)derman: if i bite a spider do u think it’ll become a human

(Bi)derman: or wait since when that spider bit I became I half spider what if the spider gets half of my dna but it gets the spider dna 

(Bi)derman: spider²

Scarlet BITCH: PETER

(Bi)derman: IM SORRY

Scarlet BITCH: GO TO SLEEP OH MY FUCKIGN GOD


	4. Tony literally commit bed person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dotn know I’m so tired

2:46 _PM_

Broccoli: Guys tony hasn’t slept in literally 4 days

(BI)derman: haha mood

Broccoli: YOURE NOT HELPING

(Bi)derman: what am I DUPPOSED TO DO

Broccoli: literally just guilt trip him into sleeping please he’s going to die

(Bi)derman: fuckign fine

Bonky Burnes: STEVE

Iced Americano: )c:

Bonky Burnes: hey! What the fuck

Bonky Burnes: I’m breaking up with u sorry

(Bi)derman: oh?

Bromanov: oh?

The realest Disney princess: oh?

Scarlet BITCH: oh?

BIRD #2: oh?

BIRD #1: oh?

NOT A FURRY: oh?

Tin Can: oh?

Broccoli: TONY

Broccoli: WHERE ARE YOU

_Tin Can has left the chat!_

_Broccoli has added Tin Can to the chat!_

Tin Can: Goodbye

Tin Can: WAIT WHY SI PETTER HERE OFBEM

Broccoli: Thank you, peter.

_4:48 PM_

(Bi)derman: :)


	5. me? Actually developing the plot? Lsjshsg no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a fucking aneurism part 1 djfhshs

_3:48 PM_

Scarlet BITCH: Oh my fucking GOD

Scarlet BITCH: vision blew up the kitchen

Scarlet BITCH: AGAIN

Scarlet BITCH: I’m gonna commit kill myself

Bonky Burnes: wym again???

Bonky Burnes: what kitchen???

Scarlet BITCH: The compound one,,,,?

Tin Can: WHAT

Scarlet BITCH: DONT HARASS HIM HES JUST A ROBOT 

Tin Can: WHY ARE YOU LETTING A FUCKING ROBOT C O O K

Scarlet BITCH: IM SORRY I LOVE HIM

Tin Can: YOURE LUCKY I HAVE MONEY

Tin Can: SOGHDGARGAJASH

_4:09 PM_

The realest Disney princess: is this a bad time to mention I blew up the lab?

Tin Can: YES OH MY FUCKING GOD

(Bi)derman: WHY DID YOU TELLL HIM


	6. Hi I love shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter focused on the siblings

_2:48 PM_

The realest Disney princess:  _ **[Video Sent]**_

NOT A FURRY: DELETE THIS AT ONCE

The realest Disney princess: sorry but everyone needs to see it

(Bi)derman: omg his face when u jumped out @ him lmao

The realest Disney princess: I!! Know!! Right!!! He jumped into a plant lmao 

NOT A FURRY: THIS IS WHY MOM DOESNT FUCKIJG LOVE YOU

The realest Disney princess: damn u rite u rite

NOT A FURRY: d e l e t e i t

The realest Disney princess: come find me then

NOT A FURRY: how am I supposed to find you at a college? And with your technology? How do I know you aren’t behind me right now?

The realest Disney princess: bc I would’ve smashed a plate over ur head already 

NOT A FURRY: I give up.

The realest Disney princess: ,,

NOT A FURRY: YOU WERE BEHIND ME

_NOT A FURRY has kicked The realest Disney princess from the chat!_

NOT A FURRY: anyone looking for a new roommate? 


	7. Owowowo plot???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot forms ish kind of but not really but also sort of kind of ish   
> Yeah

_6:04 AM_

(Bi)derman: I guys know my roommate wade right?

NOT A FURRY: yeah, the scary guy with the weird scars on his face?

(Bi)derman: okay literally commit unalive 

The realest Disney princess: anyways what about him?

Scarlet BITCH: did he die?????

(Bi)derman: NO

(Bi)derman: maybe

(Bi)derman: NO

(Bi)derman: I think he dropped out or smth 

(Bi)derman: sooooo tchallaaa 

NOT A FURRY: ?

(Bi)derman: I’m looking for a roommate?

NOT A FURRY: OH

NOT A FURRY: Can I move in with you? 

(Bi)derman: yeah 

(Bi)derman: but only if you want to because I totally get it if you don’t do yeah

(Bi)derman: sorry

The realest Disney princess: peter literally shut the fuck up we love u and of course he wants to room with u stupid 

The realest Disney princess: cmon tchalla ill go nnn get u to a diff room 

NOT A FURRY: we’re in the same room what


	8. Owo ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is a mood

_5:06 PM_

(Bi)derman: ELIZA DESERVED BETTER HOLY FUCK

(Bi)derman: HER HUSBAND CHEATS AND THEN HWR SON D I E S AND THEN SO DOES HWR HSUBAND

(Bi)derman: WHAT TJE FUCK

_(Bi)derman has changed their name to Eliza deserved better!_

Eliza deserved better: I’m here to slut shame Alexander hamilton hello

Scarlet BITCH: tbh?? I’m here for it

_Scarlet BITCH has changed their name to Hamilton is a BITCH!_

Hamilton is a BITCH: but like the dude who played lafayette/Jefferson?? FUCKIGN HOTTIE OMG

Eliza deserved better: arent u gay

Hamilton is a BITCH: wrong I love everybody 

The realest Disney princess: WHATS UP FUCKERS IM HERE TO JOIN TH CLUB

_The realest Disney princess has changed their name to Lafayette is best boy!_

Hamilton is a BITCH: yes let’s slut shame alex

Lafayette is best boy: agreed

Lafayette is best boy: like deadass he was living such a good life but noOooooo he couldnt day no to maria fucking reynolds fucm you maria you hurt eliza 

Eliza deserved better: YEAH

Eliza deserved better: DO U GUYS WANNA COME OVER N LISTEN TO HAMILYOJ

Hamilton is a BITCH: YES!!!

Lafayette is best boy: OH HELL YEAH

_8:13 PM_

Iced Americano: (what’s a hamilton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna start a hamilton story maybe??? Maybe texting only but like I need to practice actual writing so please bear with me owowowow


End file.
